


Severus

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'm tagging this as meta and poetry but I'm not sure either entirely fits, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape drives my love of the Harry Potter books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harry Potter Character Love Fest hosted by birdsofshore ([here](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/55301.html)). birdsofshore asked us to show our love for all the characters in Harry Potter. People posted fic, meta, haiku, letters, and more. This was my contribution to the Severus Snape thread. I'm not sure if it's meta, poetry, or something else. Thanks to L for the beta.

Severus Snape drives my love of the Harry Potter books. I started to say I love Severus Snape himself, but I don't know if I can pin down the emotions he stirs in me and attach them to any one word.

Yet maybe that's the definition of love, to feel so strongly that one overused word couldn't possibly hold the intensity. And there's so much intensity here. I don't even know if it's my intensity or his own. It's coffee with no sugar, acid with no base. It's the fast current in the river where my uncle told me not to swim as a child, the dark current that can pull you down, down, down faster than you can swim.

At times I identify with him. At times I want to rescue him. Always he fascinates me. And yet I know where this story is going. Down. Much faster than any of us can swim.

That doesn't stop us from trying. There are so many of us down here in the dark, trying to stop the bleeding.

There are so many of us who love him. Surely that will make a difference? Maybe if we write passionately enough, paint clearly enough, read deeply enough, the story will shift and something new will emerge?

Probably not.

But I'm foolish enough to keep trying.


End file.
